User talk:Katydidit
PLEASE fill-in the Subject/headline *before* starting your message, and '***'sign*** your name *'after'* your message,' using 4 consecutive tildes ~' so I know who you are. Thanks! If you do NOT sign your message, I can't answer it. Understand? '''Katydidit 02:40, October 31, 2010 (UTC) '''FAQ: How do I upload an image from outside a wiki into a wiki??? :You go to the wiki page where you want to upload and click on the link near the bottom, "Click here to view xxx's Gallery." Click on it, and then scroll down until after the last pic where it says at the rectangular, "Add a photo to this gallery." Click on that color box and follow the instructions. FAQ: How do I make the Userboxes show up on my profile page? :From the Userbox page, pick out all the ones you like and type that name on your Profile page. After you type the names you like down the page, add 2 opening brackets { *before*, and 2 closing brackets } *after* each name, and that userbox should appear! FAQ: How do I make my own userbox the way I want it to look??? :You can vary your own userbox by manually copying the basic formating code (below, starting after the next sentence) and changing the name and/or pic and colors to your liking. You have to add after 'Seddie' and the 3 !. cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0" style="width:238px; background:Red; border:3px solid blue;" |style="width:45px; height:45px; background:#violet; text-align:center; font-size:14pt;"| |style="font-size:10pt; padding:4pt; line-height:1.25em;"|This user can't get enough of Seddie!!! PIC Galleries HERE! FAQ: Community Policy Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Seddie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DanTD (Talk) 11:35, March 20, 2010 Question about my profile Hi,i just signed up a min. ago,and i need to know,how do i upload a picture for my profile like you do. :You need to SIGN your name with 4 tildes ~ after your message, so I know who you are. Who are you? Katydidit 04:10, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Followed pages Click the tab in the lower right corner of the screen next to "My Tools". -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 07:51, December 8, 2010 (UTC) User: Finachel i think you should block Finachel on my user blog they wrote Glee is better and on the Creddie they wrote it too! its annoying so do you think so? NeveisCheese☼ 06:48, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :If it is on your blog, I believe you can delete it. BTW, I don't know who you are since you did NOT sign your name, so I can't look at what that person did. Who are you? Katydidit 12:54, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Archiving You should archive your talk page. I'll help you if you want. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 22:27, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :I noticed that on your Talk page. Yes, I'd like to archive it but leaving the FAQs in. Unless that also should be archived, and I then do a copy-paste to show it for others. How do I do it, and thanks! Katydidit 23:00, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::How did you do that? You didn't tell me how to do it, you just did it! How do I add increasingly older messages as they age to this same archive, or do I have to make a 2nd archive? Please tell me now *HOW* to do it myself, if it is something I can do, or is it only something you can do. ok? Thanks. Katydidit 23:44, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Just create the page, then cut and paste. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 01:54, December 9, 2010 (UTC) re the troll hey yo, if you're the person who got rid of Funchel or whatever their name was (the Glee guy) then thanks! They had commented on my blog earlier too, offending people but i knew was just a troll so i just told ppl ignore him. didn't think to report it to 1 of you guys though lol But comment is gone now so thanks again. Omgitisme 09:26, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Archive Hi Katydidit! Sorry, I haven't been here in a long time... I've been busy. Anyway, may I recommend using the template on your archived page? It tells users not to add or remove from it. Anyway, yeah sorry I haven't been here, I was busy... check out my blogs for more information. :Happy Holidays, [[User:Anr0328|'Anr'0328]] [[User talk:Anr0328|'(talk)']] 19:25, December 10, 2010 (UTC) *LOL cool! I will make a template to make things easier, see you around! ::--Anr0328 ::: Hi, nice to see you back, and Happy Holidays to you! Katydidit 05:46, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Creddie Lover Fine admin. Also, what IS going on here??? I just thought Creddie 4 real was taunting Daisy. You should had told me. Now, you think Seddie Lover is that chick Bunnyboo? Oh no, Daisy never would do something as stupid as that! creddie lover off topic commenter is back on creddie page Omgitisme 23:05, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you *so much* for telling me about her off-topic comment! She has been blocked for a full month, so you won't see her online here again until Jan. 10. Thank you, again! Katydidit 23:45, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Gencer Userbox Hi! Can you please add this following userbox to the page? The thing between the brackets is "Gencershipper". Thanks! :) ICarlyRulez5101 01:13, December 11, 2010 (UTC)ICarlyRulez5101 ;) Peace! : Peace! Katydidit 01:20, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey! This might sound like an ignorant, insensitive question, but didn't you say you were Jewish, and if so, do you observe Hannukah, and if so, did it already happen, and if so, how was yours??? If not, then just disregard this message completely!!!! LOL! Cartoonprincess 01:28, December 11, 2010 (UTC)Cartoonprincess :Your questions were great! You aren't ignorant or insensitive, and you remembered! ;-) Mine was good, it lasts 8 days starting the night of Nov. 30 and ending the night of Dec. 8. But the dates change every year in our calendar year. I enjoy chatting with you, and if you get to chat by those other methods sometime, feel free to do so! BTW, how are your studies going since you mentioned you were having some problems with a subject or maybe more? Which cartoons are your favorites to watch? Katydidit 04:38, December 11, 2010 (UTC) : :Hi! I'm doing slightly better in math, but I think that's due to luck more than anything else! LOL! Sadly, I haven't gotten to watch many cartoons, lately, but I'm always up for The Simpsons or Avatar: The Last Airbender! (Not the James Cameron movie. I personally hated it. It was cliche and dragged on too long...) I enjoy shows like Futurama and The Fairly Odd Parents, too! Even T.U.F.F puppy! I hate Fanboy and Chum Chum, though! :This is a little off-topic, but what do you think is going on between Jennette and Nathan???? It worries me, because they were such awesome friends and were extremely close, and to see something come between them breaks my heart, a little. :'( I don't even care if they become a couple or not, anymore! I just want them to be friends, again!!! Unfortunately, I have absolutely no control over these things... ::Didn't they start tweeting together again? I thought it was Miranda and Jennette that stopped the tweets. Katydidit 21:11, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :Also, I hate that we're going to have to wait until 2011 to see more iCarly episodes!!! I know it's only weeks away, but who knows how long Nick will put it off??!! It saddens me because they sorta ended Victorious with a bang, and it doesn't seem like Dan is giving that much importance to iCarly anymore! I don't really care if this is the last season, as long as they end the show right! I wouldn't want it to become another Spongebob, where it has been airing for over a decade and only gets worse by the season. Idk if you keep track of this, but Spongebob's first three seasons were terrific, then they went on hiatus, and everyone thought it was over. Then, it made a comeback, except that it kinda went dowhill from that point. I wouldn't want to see that happen to iCarly. Although, maybe I'm being pessimistic. :/ :Cartoonprincess 14:28, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ::You made a comment about Fri. Jan. 7 is the next episode airing. Do you have a link for that? If not, where did you see it? Katydidit 21:11, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, it was a comment on a Youtube video. The link is on the iHire an Idiot page. I replied to you a little while ago. Cartoonprincess 22:04, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Seddiafoeva thx u im feeling rly happy just one question how do u do the box with seddie warrior creddie thing with the picture and thx again Oh, btw... I found something that you might like! ;) (Sorry, if you've already seen it!) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UHqV1NdOLa0&feature=related Cartoonprincess 16:21, December 11, 2010 (UTC):) :I hadn't seen that specific video, but I had seen her official video of the song when it came out last summer. Thanks! Love ya! Katydidit 21:14, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome!! Cartoonprincess 22:05, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Contest prizes - new userboxes? Please? Okay, so me and Creddie 4 real started a Creddie/Christmas fanfic contest and we're giving out special userboxes to the writers of the top 5. But neither of us know how to make them, I'm pretty sure, so I was wondering if you could make some for us? One that says "This user WON the "A Very Creddie Christmas Contest!", and then 4 other ones that say the same thing but second, third, fourth and fifth places instead of the WON part. Thanks! I'm sorry if I sound demanding, but I don't have much money and I couldn't think of any other prize. Giantapplepie 16:38, December 11, 2010 (UTC)Giantapplepie :I will definitely try to do that for you guys! Sounds like a fun thing to do for our guys to compete in a fanfic contest! All I really need is the appropriate Christmas-Creddie pic. If you can find one for me and save me the trouble of looking for it, I'd be glad to do it! You can contact (e-mail) me with the attached pic at: lemony52922@mypacks.net anytime. Katydidit 21:24, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Hey katydidit I have a question really quick I don't know if you want to, but I think it would be awesome if you could add more user boxes for creddie. I was looking and there are a ton of seddie ones. Could you please add some like creddie forever or some like the seddie ones! 7creddie5 21:44, December 11, 2010 (UTC)7creddie5 :Maybe I can find some good Creddie pics and Creddie lines to make into a userbox for you and other Creddiers. I'll start looking. You have 2 good pics of them on your profile page I might use! The one of them kissing, and the other is of them dancing together. Do you know any other good Creddie lines besides 'Creddie forever'? I'll use that one for one pic. Katydidit 01:38, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :: on both CreddieForever and CreddieLove userboxes! Katydidit 12:04, December 12, 2010 (UTC) thx and how old i am thanks for the info and I am sorry I can't tell how old I am to people I like in real life sorry again - seddiafoeva - Can you clean up my profile? the skyfont thing is bothering me and i was wondering if you could get rid of it for me?NeveisCheese☼ 05:24, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :Neve, I don't know how to do that with those codes in your page. Sorry. Maybe you can ask our Head Guy (SeddieBerserker) for help in fixing that weird problem. Katydidit 20:20, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Are you the owner of this wiki? Please answer the above question, thanks. at 12:36 Dec. 18, '10 :No, I don't own this wiki. I'm just an administrator. Try this link for more info: wikia staff. You should 'sign' your name after your message is finished using 4 consecutive ~ Katydidit 01:04, December 18, 2010 (UTC) New Userboxes Please post these userboxes on the userboxes page. They are at User:Bolivianbacon/UserboxesIMade under the category of New Userboxes. Also, could you please put a link to that page at the bottom of the userboxes page, like you did for Catwoman 54? Thanks! Bolivianbacon 02:45, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Katydidit 11:09, December 18, 2010 (UTC) iStart Over (NEW BLOG) HEY Katydidit, I don't swear, I don't care. Anyway, look at my new commerical blog for iStart Over! thanks Thanks for telling me... abou the "males" and "females" thing. I need to take a break from this wiki, lately I've been making a lot of mistakes and I might get kicked out anyway. I just hate this "category" linking thing! I feel kind of suckish right now. {:( (03:38, Dec. 19 (UTC) by Seddie4eva) :If you have any questions about 'males' and 'females' you need to talk about privately, you can write me at lemony52922@mypacks.net and on Yahoo Messenger at: r7777cdm Katydidit 07:04, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :You won't get kicked out for making an honest mistake. If you aren't confident about adding a category it would be better not to bother with them and let someone else do it. Oh, and if you would *please* sign your name at the end of your message by typing 4 consecutive ~ (and tell others to do the same when contacting administrators), I'd appreciate it. Thanks! Katydidit 09:54, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Good News!!! :D Hey, buddy! Guess what!!?? My dad says we will be going to Chicago, over the summer! I probably shouldn't go into detail about this, yet, since it isn't official, but basically, he wants to open a kiosk/booth at a Hispanic Festival, and if I come, I will most likely be passing out flyers! Perhaps you know of the different festivals in the area? Any information will be appreciated because my Dad is itching to start this new project in the new year. (He wants to go into the media and make himself known!) So, yeah, I know you said you're technically not from Chicago, but anything you know could be useful. Btw, I don't mean to be nosy, but do you have a job, and if so, what is your profession? I know, I'm really curious!!! Cartoonprincess 14:56, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :What are the flyers about? What event is this for? You're right, I'm not anywhere near Chicago. But, you can go on-line at: Startpage.com (because unlike Google, Startpage.com doesn't keep track of your searching in their database), and search for 'Chicago festivals' to see what is scheduled! Did you think of maybe doing that? Katydidit 20:44, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :I've probably spoken too much, already, but I will try and do more research. Thanks! Cartoonprincess 21:37, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Comments Locking a page doesn't lock it from comments. On another matter, I asked Mak to help write a ship warring page. I can help tomorrow. Dec. 19, '10 09:57 Creddie4444 Hi Kaydidit! I have 2 questions: 1. I don't understand how you make a userbox. Could you show me step by step? It's gonna be really annoying doing that! 2. Could I change my username? Hope you could answer them! Thnx! Creddie4444 06:01, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :1. At the top of my Talk page is this: FAQ: How do I make my own userbox the way I want it to look??? You can vary your own userbox by manually copying the basic formating code (below, starting after the next sentence) and changing the name and/or pic and colors to your liking. You have to add after 'Seddie' and the 3 !. cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0" style="width:238px; background:Red; border:3px solid blue;" |style="width:45px; height:45px; background:#violet; text-align:center; font-size:14pt;"|File:PICNAME |style="font-size:10pt; padding:4pt; line-height:1.25em;"|This user can't get enough of Seddie!!! 2. At the top of your User page you'll see an 'Edit profile' button. Click on it and select 'Move' and follow the instructions to move all your previous history under your old name to the new name new title:" you choose with the Reason, and check the options you want with your new move. If you have a problem or want me to do it for you let me know, give me your new name and I'll do it for you. Katydidit 06:55, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm also a big fan of (American) history. Is your dad in the military, and that is why you move frequently? I was also able to be in San Antonio for a short time once, and visited the Alamo. I'm also sort of on the rebellious/weird side, but not like getting into legal trouble (juvie) as Sam does. haha! I love Freddie's cry of anguish when caught by those Computer police: "I don't want to go to juvie!!!" I'm now in the midwest. Katydidit 07:16, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :: :Sorry because I'm editing you're talk page (I'm very,very sorry!!!!!) Could you do the username thing for me. I can't really do it! And my dad is not in the military. I was born to a travelling family. I was born in Spain. But I'm American. And yeah, I really love this quote, "I DON'T WANNA GO TO JUVIE!!!!!!" My username, well, because I really love music, could you make my username Musiclover? Thanks! Creddie4444 04:25, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :: You are now Musiclover! I even changed your name on your profile page for you. Katydidit 14:04, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :::You did the right thing in your line to 'edit' my talk page in order to send a message to me. It's not really an edit, it's how you send a message to anyone, so you don't have to be sorry at all. I didn't know you were of Spanish origin. Have you been in the U.S. since shortly after birth in Spain or only recently? You speak and write Spanish fluently? I also love music! Glad to help you with the changeover to your new name! Katydidit 14:10, December 21, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::I can't write or speak in Spanish. And I forgot to tell you, I'm also half Filipino (which is like Spanish) because my dad is. And, if you change your username, will it like say "Musiclover has made 0 edits" and take away my badges? And.....after I was born, my family immediately went to the U.S. to travel (the country/state in America I first visited after I was born was Winsconsin.) Thanks! Creddie4444 04:41, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I noticed that is what it did exactly: "Musiclover has made 0 edits" and did take away your badges. Wisconsin is great in the summer, but really cold and snowy in the winter. Would you rather go back to being Creddie4444? You signed your name that way instead of your new Musiclover nickname which I changed you to, in case you didn't remember. Katydidit 10:09, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::Could you give back my badges and my edits and keep my new name? And if you can't, I cold go back to Creddie4444. Where do you live? I'm living in NYC. Thank you! Creddie4444 23:37, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::It won't work that way to change your name and keep your edit numbers and badges. So, I did change your name back to Creddie4444 and you got back your edits and badges. I'm living in Missouri. Is there snow there now as there is where I am? Katydidit 17:37, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::: :::::There is snow in NYC, but I can't really see it thru the taxi windows cuz its tinted! Oh, and how do you do like My friends and those stuff? Hope you could know how, and how can I become an admin? Thanks! Creddie4444 02:38, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm not understanding your question about 'My friends and those stuff'. You only become an admin when you get picked by the Bureaucrat on this wiki. Katydidit 14:40, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::: ::There is some users who have a big box that says "My Top Friends". I'm asking how do you do it. If you don't know, could you give me a name of a person who has the big box that says "My Top Friends."? Thanks! Creddie4444 02:48, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: Wiki activity It automatically redirects you there. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 20:57, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :That is what I'm saying. I thought the Start Page was exactly that: the Start Page, but I can't access it. Are you saying that is no longer the Start Page, or was your comment a question you were asking me but without a question mark at the end? I don't understand if that Start Page has now been deleted, or not. Katydidit 21:05, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Try clicking on the iCarly logo at the top left corner. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 21:07, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :::You get to the main page if you are logged out (at least I do), but if I´m logged in, I have to click on the iCarly logo to get there. Mak23686 21:12, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::That works. But a very odd thing to get to it with no obvious link to click there. Why was it changed, if you know, and nobody told us about it? Thanks, Mak, and I usually stay logged in. This new skin is getting weirder and weirder with these unexplained and hidden changes! Grrrr! Katydidit 21:16, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::: :::::Is there any way to fix it? I mean, what is the point of having a main page if half of the people don´t get there? Why make the trouble with the featured articles, and most of all: where do we put important messages if not on the main page? Mak23686 19:35, December 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::If you are asking only me, Mak, I don't know! I'm as befuddled on this change as you are. Maybe S.B. knows. If not him, you might want to ask the WIKI people themselves on why the change and how to make it easier for everybody else to see and get to it. Katydidit 19:40, December 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: :::::::I´m asking everyone here. Mak23686 19:45, December 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::On the "Misc" tab in the preferences, there is a checkbox "disable my redirect to wikia activity". If you click on that, you get to the main page again. Just figured it out myself. Mak23686 16:42, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Oh, thanks so much! I don't know why the Wiki people didn't explain all their new changes and what/where our options are to do things to keep the skin the way they used to be. Katydidit 18:24, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Need Userboxes for my Wiki? Excuse me, Katydidit, how do you make userboxes, I need them for my wiki. Can you tell me? Also, how do you get points on your wiki? Please tell me and write back, Bunnyboo50 :You can make your own userbox by manually copying the basic formating code (below, starting after the next sentence) and changing the name and/or pic and colors to your liking. You have to add after 'Seddie' and the 3 !. cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0" style="width:238px; background:Red; border:3px solid blue;" |style="width:45px; height:45px; background:#violet; text-align:center; font-size:14pt;"|File:PICNAME |style="font-size:10pt; padding:4pt; line-height:1.25em;"|This user can't get enough of Seddie!!! I don't know how about the points except to make edits and the system awards points on that. I don't keep track of it or concern myself about it. That's all I know about the points. Katydidit 03:58, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Replacement I was thinking of Roxas82 because of her people skills, although she's not on that much. Other choices would be Ten Cents, BolivianBacon, or Lotstar. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 23:39, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :Have any of those latter 3 asked to be Admin's or you just observed their posts/comments on how well they did? If they haven't asked, were you going to inform them they are in the running and let them know if they are interested? When would you make your decision, and let everyone know? Does their age come into play at all as a factor, and if you could let us know that, if that is ok? Thanks! Katydidit 01:05, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I just threw some names out there based on my observations, and I thought you, Mak, and myself would discuss the possibilities. Then we could start talking to these users. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 01:44, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Personally, I would prefer Lotstar. Seems like quite a levelheaded person to me and tried to calm people down when things were starting to get a little heated in the past. :::Roxas is an option, too, but the problem are her quite infrequent online times. Mak23686 18:53, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Lotstar would also give us another Creddie admin. If katy agrees, we'll talk to him. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 05:07, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::Lotstar is also from Australia, which would give a time diversity. I'll agree to try him first. Katydidit 06:10, December 23, 2010 (UTC) TO Katydidit sup Katydidit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i just have 1 question. its about the talk page does it meane we get 2 talk 2 freinds?!!!!?????????!!!!!!!! (16:50 Dec. 23 by Deedee159) :The talk needs to be related to iCarly in this wiki, and not talking about something as the latest hottie boy in your class or what school event is coming up where you live. Understand? If you have friends you know already on this wiki, talk only about iCarly. BTW, who are you and can you please identify yourself in 'signing' your name by adding 4 tildes ~ after your message? Thanks! Katydidit 17:12, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Learn her lesson Katydidit, not to be rude, but don't you think Seddie Lover learned her lesson by now? Bunnyboo50 :She won't learn her lesson until after she gets out of this wiki slammer on Jan. 10 at 18:12 (UTC) and not a minute before, as scheduled. If I made an exception for her on only a month block, I'd have to make one for everybody else who got blocked for that short a time. It's only 18 more days now. If I had blocked her for 3 months, maybe I would consider shortening it by 2 weeks, but it's not that much longer for her to wait now and there are no new episodes airing over this time anyway. Sorry. You'll have to talk with her outside of this wiki because she made too much trouble, and this will be a good lesson for her not to do it again. Katydidit 00:01, December 24, 2010 (UTC) : :I've tried contacting her outside the wiki, she didn't respond back. And ever since she was gone I had to hear the song "Freak the Freak Out". I'm just worried she'll leave wikia completely! Plus, this is kind of the reason I don't interact with admins to much, because they sometimes scare the Nicks out of me, no offensive by the way. @Creddieiscute EDITED MY profile. Hi, Katydidit!! I realized someone named @Creddieiscute edited MY page at the top, saying something unuseful. Please, can you change it back? ICarlyRulez5101 02:52, December 24, 2010 (UTC)ICarlyRulez5101 ;) Peace! Problem Hi! It has only been 5 minutes and @Creddieiscute has harassed and insulted users on the Seddie page, and she has vandalised the Jennette McCurdy page by calling her "ugly". AND she has vandalized my page. She is quickly becoming a ''strong threat ''to this wiki. I am trying to protect this wiki at the time. Please help, soon! ICarlyRulez5101 03:30, December 24, 2010 (UTC)ICarlyRulez5101 Help!!! Someone named @Creddieiscute is getting out of control! He/she is posting very rude comments on the Seddie page. I'm getting really annoyed by all this, and I'm sure other people are. I heard this person vandalized someone's user page, so you can see how @Creddieiscute is getting out of hand. Please help, and fast! Seddiegirl98 04:07, December 24, 2010 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 Creddieiscute Katydidit, please block Creddieiscute. She's harassing the Seddiers and the Seddie page. She said she was heading to Jennette McCurdy page to vandalize it. Please block her!!!! She's taunting the Seddiers. PLEASE BLOCK HER!!!!!! Thnx!!! Creddie4444 04:18, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Jingle Those Bells... XD Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, buddy!!! :D Cartoonprincess 16:30, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :My great friend, the very same to you and your family! You have plans to be with friends on Christmas or New Year's Eve? Katydidit 17:17, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm for sure going to spend it with my family!!! My BFF will probably call me at around 4, like she always does, and we'll probably goof off a lot! What about you? :) Cartoonprincess 18:08, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :Is she also a big iCarly fan, or not into the show? I wish I could goof off with you! I'm sorta snowed in right now although not terribly cold outside in the upper 30s--don't feel like going anywhere with 3" of the white stuff on the ground. Did you get snow there yet? No plans yet for New Year's Eve. Want to celebrate the New Year together? I'll drive to your place and you can be Jennette and I'll be Nathan, and we can enjoy doing what they did on Freddie's fire escape. You're practically my BFF on this wiki. Luv ya with a big hug for the holidays! Katydidit 21:04, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Sadly, my BFF isn't an iCarly fan. Or a Nick fan, for that matter. :( It's in the 30's where we are, too. It's supposed to snow just a smidge, tonight. Been a while since we've had a white Christmas! LOL! I would love to celebrate the new year with you! You seem like such a great guy! My dad would be furious at me, though! LOL! You were the first person to welcome me and make me feel at home on this wiki! You're so awesome, and don't you forget it!!!!!! Hope your holidays are amazing and no matter what you do, DON'T but a magnetic tree, for it will catch on fire!!! LOL! Cartoonprincess 22:27, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry about your BFF not an iCarly fanatic. :-) You should introduce her to the show when at your place and see if she likes it. I'm so flattered you feel that same way about me as I do about you. Hey, maybe by next Oct. 13, if you insist I visit,... How would your mom feel? e-mail, anytime: lemony52922@mypacks.net Oh, and I did get a call tonight from my sister-in-law inviting me to have Christmas dinner with her and my brother and my 4 nieces-nephews; 2 of each gender. The kids are so great, I love 'em to bits! I hope you still have a great time with your BFF (as Carly did with Missy), for you deserve it, too! Hahaha, I love that line about a magnetic tree--it did the same thing (catch fire) as Carly's wireless printer Spencer got for her, remember in that episode? The funniest time it happened to Spencer was when he was pounding on his drums and the *metal* cymbals (?) with them caught on fire, and he screamed, "How???" and he had to (again) get out the fire extinguisher! I could have died laughing! One of iCarly's great running gags! Katydidit 05:28, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Actually, my BFF knows about the show and has watched it, but she's just not as into it as you and I are. :( It snowed last night, and it looks beautiful!!!! :D If you were referring to my b-day, it's actually on the 12th, but close enough! ;) I may be able to e-mail you, but just know that it's from my mom's e-mail. I think my mom would be okay with that but I will have to ask her. I would like to communicate with you more often. Have fun with your sister-in-law, brother and all your adorable neices and nephews!!!!!!!!! Cartoonprincess 14:15, December 25, 2010 (UTC):D :Did it snow at least 3" as we got? More flakes are coming later today and tomorrow, but not anything really heavy. I knew your b-day was the 12th, just wanted to give you a day to recover. :-D It's ok with me on e-mail. Did you consider getting your own e-mail addy from hotmail, gmail, or those other sources? If you can't and have to go on mom's e-mail, you only have to ask if you can e-mail friends (you can't e-mail anyone now?) without mentioning any names. Do you only communicate with your BFF via your own (or home) tel., or do you also text her and others? Any boys you like, or you believe like you and want to be with you? Plans for New Year's Eve? Not allowed to date yet? Thanks for the fun I'll have in a few hours (presuming I don't get stuck somewhere between my home and theirs!) with my nieces/nephews! I always do!!! Katydidit 15:53, December 25, 2010 (UTC) I couldn't guarantee getting my own email, anytime soon. :/ As I told you before, my parents are overy-paranoid and firmly believe being young = being stupid. The best I can do is ask them if I can email a friend and say nothing more. Hopefully, they won't get too curious! LOL! I call and text my BFF frequently! I actually used to like two guys at the same time for the longest time!!! One is actually my ex-boyfriend! (You know, the one that I used to hate and then dated.) The other is this guy I've known since elementary school that now goes to a different high school. I recently got over the two of them when I realized neither of them returned my affections. :'( Guy #1 is currently dating someone else, and I told Guy #2 that I liked him, over the summer, and he started ignoring me shortly afterward. Both of them were players, anyway. And you already know about Nathan...No plans for New Year's Eve, yet. Cartoonprincess 16:15, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :I just got back! I had a great time, as usual. Got to play with my little niece who is so cute and sweet. She got this new video-type toy that she also learns things about, and was totally preoccupied with it. She's 5, and the youngest. She got dressed up in her cheerleader uniform and started doing one with pom poms with help from her older sister! Unbelievably adorable with long, medium brown hair! Usually brown, but is almost blonde in the summer. I understand now about those two guys. A shame neither of them returned your affections. I'm not jealous of Nathan. ;-) Presuming you don't look like Trudi Galini (hahaha), I think they made a big mistake! But, it also could be just a personality mismatch, which happens and it isn't anybody's fault. Of course I haven't seen a pic of you, but your personality and how you have been so terrifically nice to me is just icing on that sweet cake you give me! I'm looking forward to hearing from you by e-, and don't forget I also have Yahoo Messenger r7777cdm if you choose to communicate and leave messages that way. Showers and thunderstorms forecast for New Year's Eve, next Fri. evening. :-( Katydidit 04:15, December 26, 2010 (UTC) : :Your little niece sounds adorable!!!!! I look nothing like Trudi Gallini, thankfully. Coincedentally, however, my brother used to have a therapist who looked like she could be her twin! My mom and I used to joke about it all the time, behind her back! (She's a fan of the show, btw!) The therapist wasn't as crazy as Trudi, though. LOL! If by some bizarre chance we ever actually meet face to face, I think you'll soon realize that I'm not as nice as I probably lead on. I'm not "mean", per se, but I am kind of sassy and sarcastic. You could probably compare me to Jade or Sam, in that sense. Although, I'm not usually one to directly offend someone. That's just rude. I'm glad I could give you a cake, though, even in a metaphorical sense, because like my mom, I can't cook, at all! LOL! :Cartoonprincess 16:17, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi Cool, you're an admin! Anyway, I have a suggestion about some pages you can view here. Feel free to looks or comment. --[[User:TeamMu|Wait... Is that Santa or Owen? ]]This is why the milk and cookies were a trick... -TeamMu 23:43, December 26, 2010 (UTC) The Sam page Someone screwed up the Sam page... Mazznick 03:42, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for telling me about it! I reverted the damage, and blocked him for 1 week. Katydidit 03:58, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Merging relatives´ pages TeamMu suggested to merge the pages for the main characters´ relatives together, meaning we would have a page "Shay Family", "Puckett Family" and "Benson Family" instead of many pages that barely have any information on them. Think we should? here is the blog with the suggestion. Mak23686 07:06, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with his sentiment on merging pages by family *separate from* the 5 major characters themselves who should continue having their own pages as it is now: Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer, and Gibby! Katydidit 08:32, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Bad News :( I got a huge lecture. I'm so, so sorry... I'm very sad, right now. :'( Cartoonprincess 14:34, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :I'm also sorry and sad. If you should sometime later get on YM, let me know since it is an external app. you can d/l on any computer, and has a password. Katydidit 14:57, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Peetl If you're really responsible for this Wiki, I'd like to let you know if you don't find the borderline difference between "bullshit" and reality and let these youngins write unfactual bullshit about real peoples lives its just going to get around the internet. The only fucking fact Max Jennette and Miranda get bugged about relationship problems is because you let just anyone add shit to a wiki page which probably gets around after awhile. Nice work there; going to retreat to the Disney camp where surprisingly half the people aren;t as retarded. :First off, I'm not responsible for this Wiki. I'm only a lowly administrator. Second, you are so "brave" you didn't have the guts to sign your post to identify yourself, but I know who you are. Third, your language is atrocious, and you are not fit to post on this Wiki, or any Wiki for that matter. Buh-bye, forever! Katydidit 16:41, December 28, 2010 (UTC) What is Spamming? HI! Im kinda new at this in a way, And I did something I guess I wasnt suppose to, then i got banned for a week! The Number 1 Adminitrator said that I "Spammed off the Categories". I am VERY sorry what I did, and i will NEVER do that again. Now I play by the rules. But Can you PLEASE explain to me what Spamming is??? Thanks. (: Sincerely, (Seddie lover 32) Dec. 28 :It is listed in our Community Policy Inappropriate #4 "Spamming (advertising for one's business, website, etc.) will get you a permanent ban. Edits that only have the purpose to get awards are considered spam." Maybe you didn't understand it then? I hope that explains it better. Oh, and if you could 'sign' your name after you finish your message to an admin by either typing 4 consecutive tildes ~ or by hitting the 'signature' button. Thanks! Katydidit 21:52, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Making Template Pages To avoid causing you more work, can you just reply and tell me if I have this right? To make a template page, we just name the page Template:Cupcakes or whatever template we want to use it as. Then we just copy the code for the userbox onto that page, and then that's it? Then we can use the name of the template in brackets for that userbox? I am very sorry about this. I am just very slow when it comes to internet technology. XD Lotstar 22:23, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::You got the first part correct in making a new Template page with the new name you want. Then you copy *any* previously good Template name link on the listing of them further down and just change those things you want. It's so much easier to do a COPY (CTRL-c) of a good one *before* you start to make a new page, and then with a PASTE (CTRL-v) from that already known good Template from the Template list here and change the PICNAME, TEXT, and maybe BACKGROUND and BORDER color. Oh, and then to finish the new Template, add the CATEGORY:Userboxes on a separate line *after* that final ' |} ' as shown here: Category:Userboxes and then SAVE your new Template! Let me know if you need more help on it and I'll do my best to fix and explain the problem.Katydidit 00:10, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Can you please change the article "Bubby" to "Bobby"? The page for "Bubby" is actually supposed to be named "Bobby", I was wondering if you could change that please? Thanks so much! ILive4Seddie 23:27, December 29, 2010 (UTC) : You can also do it the next time you have a mis-named page by clicking on the EDIT button's DOWN ARROW next to it and then click on MOVE, and the new title is what you want the old one to be now. Katydidit 00:14, December 30, 2010 (UTC) STEALER!!!! @Katydidit Some user was stealin my storyline, iStart Over! Can you do something immediately! Bunnyboo50 :I don't know who it is, and you don't either. I can't do anything without first seeing what he/she did. When you find out who it is, let me know and then I can investigate. And please tell me what page he/she is doing damage to. If it is copying from what you wrote on your page, I can at least warn that person not to plagarize other people's stories. ok? Katydidit 22:03, December 30, 2010 (UTC) The user is 619jeffhardy! Please can you stop it! Talk to that person immediately! Bunnyboo50 ::I've deleted ALL 10 of the PLAGARIZER's blog parts that stole from you, and banned him permanently. I've also added DELIBERATE PLAGARIZING to our list on the 'Inappropriate Community Policy' page. Katydidit 23:56, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Block reasons The list of Block reasons is here (Special Pages ->System messages) Mak23686 04:57, December 31, 2010 (UTC) SYRIA!!!!!! hi there it's me FFF T (the syrian girl)........ I live in a small city called Masyaf, it takes about 3-4 houres to get to Damascus but my grandparents lives there we visite them two times year....... lots of teenagers watches iCarly in Masyaf, but we can only watch season1 and about 8 episodes of season2 on Nickeloden arabia, but I read other episodes on the wiki..... as I said there are lots of fans of iCarly here but they don't know about the wiki, but my bestfriend is on the wiki, you can talk to her if you want her nick name is (Smilygirl), but I don't know any one else from Syria...... I have been on the internet for like 6 or 7 years.... and there are lots of people are connected to the internet..... but it's slower than the internet in America........ it's a great honor to be the second person from the Middle East on the wiki C U FFF T 13:52, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the fascinating information about a country the people in the USA hear so little about! You have been on the Internet since you were 6 - 7 yrs. old? Katydidit 17:54, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Smileygirl hello i'm smileygirl and i'm the other syrian girl on the wiki that FFF T told you about i wanna ask something i think it doesn't have anything to do with the website...i was wondering if i can download the nickelodeon chanel on my t.v so maybe you could help me...because as what FFF T said we can only watch the first season of icarly and i really wanna watch the newest episodes of icarly so i hope you can help me!! : ) (Smileygirl 15:26, Dec. 31) :If you could 'sign' your name with 4 tildes ~ after sending a message to someone on this wiki, we'd appreciate it! :After they post the newest episode sometime later you can see them at: Watch iCarly Episodes Online! are free, some you have to pay US $1.99 to Amazon.com. :iCarly can be seen LIVE at either of these three web sites showing NICK 24/7: :1. Boxlive.com :2. TVPC.com :3. Tvcommunity. Katydidit 18:09, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Athena11 hi my name is athena11 and im new and i was wondering how you do the boxes that say...this user likes....if you have the time could you write back explaining how Thanks [[User:Athena11|'Athe']][[User talk:Athena11|'na11']] 19:47, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, Athena! At the top of my Profile page is this information on how to make a userbox. :FAQ: How do I make my own userbox the way I want it to look??? :You can vary your own userbox by manually copying the basic formating code (below, starting after the next sentence details) and changing the name and/or pic and colors to your liking. :You have to add after 'Seddie'!!! at the end; and make sure the two ' |style ' lines start on their own line. There also needs to be 2 [ before 'File' and 2 ] after the 3 ! From this template (i.e., example), then you can change the background (Red), border (solid blue), width (238px), the actual pic (PICNAME), and the text (This user...). cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0" style="width:238px; background:Red; border:3px solid blue;" |style="width:45px; height:45px; background:#violet; text-align:center; font-size:14pt;"|File:PICNAME |style="font-size:10pt; padding:4pt; line-height:1.25em;"|This user can't get enough of Seddie!!! Katydidit 12:00, January 1, 2011 (UTC) it's me again well I was 7 and a half, and my aunt used to sit with me and she tought me how to use the internet, but all I used to do was playing online games and stuff like that............. FFF T Jan. 1, 2011 :Interesting, you got to start young so you are now really good at it. Oh, if you would 'sign' your name by typing 4 consecutive tildes ~ after your message to identify yourself and the date/time you posted, that would be great. You typed the equal sign, not a tilde. It's a funny-looking character on the standard keyboard, sometimes located to the left of the 1 and typed using the SHIFT key also, but may be elsewhere on your keyboard. Katydidit 12:07, January 1, 2011 (UTC)